Love Don't Die
by Pizza World
Summary: Charles se découvre des sentiments à l'égard d'un ou d'un habitante du Manoir. Aprés une révélation CHOC, il va se sentir mal et se découvrira des sentiments à l'égard de cette personne si fragile et dur à la fois.. Mais, cette personne l'aime t'elle en retour ? Et qui est donc cette personne ? Une petite idée, par hasard ? FINIT :D
1. Chapter 1

ey, How are you ?

Voici, une mini fiction sur la relation entre Charles & Erik. slash

J'ai essayer d'écrire la relation entre Charles & Erik, mais c'est très ambigu, et j'avais pas d'idée, donc, j'en suis réduit à ça.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez.:-)

_HAVE A NICE DAY !_

* * *

* **LOVE DON'T DIE ***

** PART I**

* * *

**Les Aveux :**

Un beau soir, sur les coups de 21h, Charles Xavier, propriétaire du Manoir d'Englefield _(_**_Westchester,_**_dans le film)_, était assis dans la Bibliothèque, un livre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle à la mains. Charles, lis son livre, très intéresser par les aventures du Célèbre_Sherlock Holmes_, quand Erik, fait son apparition, dans un état pas trop... Sobre.

- " Erik ? Que fais tu ici ?"

- "Charles ! Je te retourne la question, mon ami."

- "Eh bien, vois tu, je lis un livre. Et toi, j'ose espérer que tu ne viens pas ici à la recherche d'une autre bouteille de Scotch, pour essayer de noyer ton chagrin envers Shaw, Erik !"

- "Euh... Non ! Pas du tout, Cha.. Charles. Et en plus je... je n'aime pas le Scotch, sa à un goût subtil que je n'aprécie guerre, et Shaw... Shaw je vais le tuer..." dit il en grognant sur le prénom de Shaw.

- " Erik, je suis Télépathe. Et tu ne contrôle pas bien tes pensés, mon amis." dit Charles amusé de voir Erik essayer de trouver une explication.

Puis, Charles se tape doucement sa tempe droite, avec ses doigts, pour faire comprendre à Erik, qu'il a un faire-part de ses pensés.

- "Comment tu as pu ? Tu m'avais promis, Charles... Tu, tu m'avais promis..." dit Erik sur le cul.

- " Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu **HURLE **tes pensés, Erik. Tu dois te contrôler, mon ami." dit Charles avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- "Oui, certes. Passons à autres choses, veux tu '' ?

Erik qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte de la Bibliothèque, vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, style Louis XIX, rouge, en face du fauteuil de Charles. Les crépitements du feu tout prés d'eux, leur chauffe le visage et introduis une ambiance de Bonheur, de bien-être, et de ce que Charles représente, alors qu'Erik, lui, représente, la vengeance, la rage à l'état pur, l'enfance volé et brisé, une âme meurtri par la haine d'un Docteur sans pitié...

- " De quoi veux tu que l'on parle, Erik ?"

- " A vrais dire, je, je n'en sais rien. Je pensais que tu allais engagé la discussion."

- " Je vois, mais.."

-" Charles ?" dit Erik et embarrasser d'avoir le regard inquiet du Télépathe river sur lui.

-" Oui ?"

-" J'ai embrasser Raven, il a quelques minutes, et c'est la raison de mon Alcoolisme, car je m'en veux terriblement..." dit il dans un calme presque arrogant envers Charles.

- " Que.. Quoi ?" dit Charles déboussoler.

-" J'ai embrasser Raven, Charles.."

-" Oui, d'accord, mais... pour.. pourquoi me le dire, à moi ? Raven fait ce qu'elle veux, et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.." dit il baissant la tête à la fin de sa phrase.

-" Je ne sais pas.. Je voulais que tu le sache, par respect pour toi, car Raven est ta soeur, et ce n'est pas n'importe qui.."

-" Je comprends, Raven est très attirante, belle, et mystérieuse... Je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur à vous deux..." dit Charles en posant son livre sur la table à côté de son fauteuil, sans dénié regarder son ami.

Charles étouffe, il veux s'enfuir, partir, et ne jamais revenir sur ses pas. Il éprouve le besoin de partir, d'aller respirer l'air frais du soir qui s'offrait désormais à lui. Il est partis en direction de la "terrasse" qui fais face à la salle à manger. Il a éprouver un sentiment de jalousie **EXTREME **quand Erik lui a dit qu'il venait d'embrasser Raven...

_Mais Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentir ce sentiment qui est si désagréable, qui est si dévastateur... Pourquoi ?_

Une voix le fait sortir de sa trance. _Sa voix. LUI !_

L'homme qui l'ai.. Apprècit ! Charles a toujours aimé la _Gent- Féminine_, avec un tableau de chasse peut remplis, mais avec des relations qui s'étalait sur quelques bons mois. Il a toujours aprécies, aimés et admirer les Femmes. Mais jamais, jamais, il ne pensait qu'un jour il tomberait sous le charme d'un homme. Jamais, il n'y avait penser. Pour lui c'était évident, les femmes avec les hommes, mais jamais il à tenu de propos Homophobes, car il les respectes. Chacun fais ce qu'il veux, aime qui il veux, mange ce qu'il veux...

Enfin ça coulais de source pour notre Professeur en génétique, jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Erik Lehnsherr, un rescapé des camps & Mutant, comme lui.

Oh ! Est puis Merde ! Erik est l'Homme que j'aime, l'homme qui me complète, l'homme qui me rend Heureux ! Mais cet Amour n'est pas réciproque...

-"Charles ? Charles ! Ca va ?" dit Erik inquiet.

-"Hein ? Dit Charles en se retournant vers Erik. Oui ca va !"

-" Charles ! Ne me mens pas! Tu ne va pas bien, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en pris"

-" Je t'assure que vais bien, Erik. Ne t'inquiète point pour moi" dit il avec un sourire qui se veux rassurant.

-"Ne souris pas avec _se sourire_. Il est faux, je le vois, tout comme ta fausse bonne humeur, car tes yeux, te trahissent, Charles.."

-"..."

-" Charles ?"

-" JE VAIS BIEN, ERIK !" hurle Charles.

-"C'est faux, tu va mal, et je le vois. Mais tu es tellement têtu, que je ne peux pas t'aider a te faire sentir mieux..."

* * *

Je sais l'histoire se_"termine" _pas au bon moment, mais je posterais le 2eme Chapitre demain, Promis :-)

Xoxo, _PizzaWorld_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

Donc voici la 2e et derniére partie de _Love Don't Die._

J'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

**DISCLAIMER****: Tous les personnages citez dans ce texte appartiennement à MARVEL, Stan Lee & Jack Kirby (R.I.P à lui).**

J**e suis VRAIMENT Désoler du retard**, et désoler pour les fautes d'Orthographes.

Bonne Lecture. ;)

* * *

* LOVE DON'T DIE *

PART II.

* * *

L'Amour, avec un grand A.

_Erik._

A l'entente de ce prénom, Charles frissonne.

A chaque fois qu'il entend ce prénom, il a des papillons dans le vente, ses joues se colorent d'un rouge écarlate, et il est pris d'un désir fou de tout lui révéler, sur ses sentiments...

Mais l'amour qu'il porte à Erik n'est pas réciproque, car celui-ci a embrassé Raven.

Et elle s'est laisser faire, elle l'a laisser l'embrasser, elle qui disait que Charles & Erik étaient mignons ensemble, elle qui faisait des clin d'oeil en douce à son frère lorqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, le soir, devant le plateau en bois massif, en pleines partie d'échec.

_Sa soeur & Erik. _Il ne peut y songer, car sa lui saigne le coeur, sa lui créve le coeur, et sa le détruit très doucement...

- " Charles ?"

Une voix le sort de sa trance. _Sa voix. A lui._

- " Charles ? Réveille toi, je t'en supplie ! Charles ? Non, non mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait..."

Charles ne veux pas réveiller, mais la voix d'Erik est si suppliante, si malheureuse et avec une touche de désespoir...

Charles bouge, mais avec difficulté car il n'est plus debout, mais assis... Et il a tellement mal a la tête, tellement...

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai mal, et pourquoi je suis assis ? se dit Charles._

- " Er..."

- " Charles !?"

- " Eri..."

- " Charles ?! Je suis là, ça va."

- " Erik, ... s'est passer quoi ici ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?"

- " Tu... Tu t'es emporter à un moment, et tu a utilisé ta Télépathie contre moi. Je ne suis retrouver par terre, plié en deux, tenant mes tempes, te suppliant d'arreter. J'ai réussi à me lever, et je j'ai... Je t'ai assommé, mais j'y suis aller trop fort avec la barre en métal... Je suis désoler Charles, je ne voulais pas, mais tu semblais si loin, quand tu as utilisé ta Télépathie,et j'ai crue que, que je t'avais perdu..." Dit Erik avec désespoir.

- " Je t'ai fait mal ! Oh non, mais... comment ? Erik éloigne toi de moi, je t'en pris. Pars, pars.. Si je t'ai fais du mal, je peux très bien recommencer... Qu'est ce que je suis devenu ? Oh non... Dit Charles qui lui, est dans un état de Choc est de dégoût envers lui-même.

- " Charles, non ! Je vais rester a tes côtés, je vais t'aider a surmonter ça, Charles.."

Charles fait la sourde oreille, et essaye de se lever. (Il est assis, adosser au Manoir, avec Erik à ses côtés). Erik l'en empéche, mais rien y fait. Charles têtu comme il est, se lève et laisse Erik, tout seul. Charles ne regarde même pas son ami, qui lui...Pleure ? _Erik pleurer _? Eh Bin, Charles lui fait de l'effet..

Erik vois son _ami _partir. S'il avait pas embrassé Raven, Charles n'aurait pas eu à utilisé ses pouvoirs, Erik non plus. Il s'en veux de faire souffrir l'homme qui compte le plus pour lui. Car Charles est bien plus qu'un ami pour lui, il est...

Bien plus que ça au yeux d'Erik. Il veux retenir Charles, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il aime, et plus jamais, Charles n'aura à se mettre dans cet état. Il veux le faire, mais manque le courage. Après une grande inspiration, il dit :

- " Charles ! Attends !"

-" Que veux tu, Erik ?" dit Charles d'un ton sec.

- " Je... Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important."

-" Si c'est pour me raconter tes ébats avec Raven, Erik, ce n'est pas la peine.." dit Charles en se retournant, faisait face a Erik.

-" Ce n'est pas pour ça, Charles" dit Erik.

Charles remarque qu'Erik pleure, et ça, sa lui serre le coeur de le voir comme ça.. Mais il se rappelle que quelques heures plutôt, il a embrassé Raven. Triste Réalité...

- " Pourquoi pleure - tu Erik ?"

- " Oh... Pour rien, ce n'est rien. Mais avant tout je dois te dire quelque chose, Charles."

- " ..."

- " Je... Charles, j'ai beau avoir embrassé Raven, cela ne change en rien mes sen..sentiments envers toi, Charles. J'ai embrassé Raven pour quelle se sente mieux dans sa peau,et pour quelle soit différente, et quelle puisse prendre confiance en elle. Je l'ai aidé. Je... j'ai décider de te l'avouer car je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, perdre mon meilleur ami. Je voulais être honnête avec toi, Charles. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te perdre, car tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Charles. Et je ne sais pas si se sont des sentiments qu'éprouve un "ami" envers son ami. Est ce qu'un ami normal éprouve le sentiment d'enlacer son ami, de le jamais le lâcher ? Ou est ce qu'il a des papillons dans le ventre dés qu'il entent la voix de celui-ci ? Non je ne pense pas car ceux si sont amis, et non amoureux. Mais moi j'éprouve tous ses sentiments envers toi, Charles. Oui tu as bien entendus, Charles, j'éprouve toute sorte de sentiments a ton égard, car je... je t'aime, Charles. Depuis la première rencontre, dans l'eau. Depuis le premier regard. Depuis le début, mais je n'ai osé te l'avouer car j'avais honte, honte d'aimer un Homme, honte d'aimer un Homme qui je ne mérite pas. Mais c'est du passé, car je te l'avoue enfin, Je t'aime Charles Francis Xavier._ JE T'AIME_ ! Dit Erik avec émotions et à bout de souffle.

- " Erik, ce..ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je n'aime guerre ce genre de blagues puérils ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Erik ! Dit Charles tout en partant.

- " CHARLES ! Tu es vraiment bêtes ! Mais vraiment ! Et je vais te montrer un preuve de mon amour envers, toi, Charles. Dit Erik en avançant doucement vers Charles, qui lui, s'est retourner a l'entente de son prénom.

Erik se rapproche très doucement du visage de Charles. Charles, lui, vois Erik avancer vers lui, mais il ne fait rien de peur de briser son "_rêve"_. Oui, car Charles pense que tout ceci est un beau _rêve_ tout droit sorti de son imagination. Erik est en face du visage de Charles, et il sent la réspiration saccader de Charles.

_Je lui fait de l'effet à Charles ! se dit Erik._

Erik pose doucement ses mains sur le visage pâle de Charles. Il profite du moment car il caresse les joues de Charles, qui celui-ci, na toujours pas bouger de sa place. Erik se rapproche de la bouche si attirante de Charles, quand soudain, il pose enfin ses lèvres sur celle de son bien aimé. Ils ferment les yeux en même temps, signe du bonheur qu'ils prennent à ce contact. Erik demande accès a la bouche de Charles, qui celui-ci accepte de suite. Charles fait glisser ses mains sur le long du dos d'Erik, puis les posent sur ses hanches. Erik, lui, a ses mains derrière la tête de Charles. Leurs bouches dansent dans un ballet endiablé d'amour. Mais malheureusement, par manque d'air, ils doivent se quitter l'un de l'autre. Ce qui casse la magie du premier baiser. Erik daigne enfin prendre la parole.

- " Alors, tu me crois maintenant ?"

- " Oui, je te crois." dit Charles en embrassant légèrement Erik.

Après leurs _petit_ baiser, ils se lâchent, mais pas pour autant, car ils se tiennent par la main. Erik regarde Charles d'un sourire amoureux, et Charles d'un profond soulagement et d'amour. Ils sont jeunes, beaux et ils s'aiment. Que demander de mieux ?!

- " Charles ?"

- " Oui ?" dit Charles, un air innocent sur le visage.

- " Je t'aime."

-" Moi non plus, Erik." dit Charles en se dirigent vers le Manoir, tout en emportant Erik avec lui.

Erik le suit, et se demande ce qu'ils vont faire. Ils entrent dans le Manoir, se dirigent vers la Chambre d'Erik, et devant la porte, il y a comme un blanc entre les deux nouveaux tourtereaux.

- " Erik ?" dit Charles, gêner.

- " Oui ?"

- " Je peux dormir avec toi, ce soir ?"

- " Mais bien sûr, Xavier !" dit Erik tout en ouvrant la porte et en rigolant.

-" J'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça, Lehnsherr !" dit Charles, tout en entrant avec un air de défis sur le visage.

Au bout de 10min, ils sont tous les deux, collés l'un contre l'autre, torses nus, dormant comme des bébés. Enfin, Charles dort, mais pas Erik, qui lui savoure pleinement sa 1ere nuit avec son bien aimé. Il serre de plus en plus Charles contre son torse, et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du Télépathe. Erik sent une main se glisser dans sa nuque. Erik est agréablement surpris que son bien aimé ne dorme toujours pas. Charles ouvre lentement les yeux, et il découvre les yeux d'Erik qui le fixe avec_ amour._ Charles approfondis le baiser en appuyant sur la nuque d'Erik. Après leur baiser, Charles glisse un « Je T'aime » à Erik, avant de se re-coller contre le torse de celui-ci.

-'' Moi aussi, Je t'aime, Charles.'' dit Erik en le prenant dans ses bras.

**2 ANS PLUS TARD :**

Manoir de Westchester.

Charles & Erik se sont dit _"oui"_, pour le plus grand plaisir des "_enfants"._

Sa a fait bizarre à Erik d'avoir une bague à son annulaire gauche. Il ne trouvais pas ça dérangeant, non, mais bizarre. Mais sa lui est vite passé..

Charles n'a toujours pas ouvert son école, mais sa avance doucement. L'ouverture est prévue dans moins de deux ans. Le Manoir se nomme désormais : _L'Institut Xaviers/Lehnsherr, pour enfants surdoués"_.

Erik va devenir Professeur d'Histoire, quand l'école ouvrira ses portes. Charles, lui, sera Proviseur et Professeur de "Français"de Sciences & de Maths.

Seul Angel & Sean, sont restés au Manoir. Malgré le jeunes âge de Sean, il va devenir lui aussi Prof', mais de Sport. Et quand à Angel, elle a demandée à Charles si elle pouvait avoir une salle avec vue sur le _Grand Jardin _pour permettre à ses futures élèves de peindre le Panorama. Elle rêve d'être Professeur d'Arts. Et cela va se réalisé très bientôt. Celui- ci a accepter, et a trouver le concept original et créatif.

Quant a Hank est Raven, ils sont partient vivre à Londres et attendent 2 heureux événements. Un Mariage & une mini-Raven ! :)

Alex, lui, est parti pour la France, et il a rencontré sa future Femme de sa vie, Malicia, Mutante elle aussi.

Tous les quatre, viennent souvent passés quelques temps au Manoir, surtout pendant les vacances et à Noel, au plus grand plaisir des_ Xavier-Lehnsherr._

_La vie est belle, non ? __Pense de temps en temps Charles._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ma _mini-Fiction_.

Dites moi si vous avez aimer ou pas, si c'est bien ou pas. :-)

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. :-)

**Encore désoler du retard...**

Xoxo, _PizzaWorld_


End file.
